Inside Out (Instrumental Nelvana and Warner Bros. Style)
Instrumental Nelvana and Warner Bros.' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Karita Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Laney Penn (Grojband) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Instrumental Nelvana and Warner Bros. Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Instrumental Nelvana and Warner Bros. Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Instrumental Nelvana and Warner Bros. Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Instrumental Nelvana and Warner Bros. Style) - Karita Spacebot We Should Cry *Inside Out (Instrumental Nelvana and Warner Bros. Style) - Penelope Pussycat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Instrumental Nelvana and Warner Bros. Style) - Pumbaa My Bad *Inside Out (Instrumental Nelvana and Warner Bros. Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Instrumental Nelvana and Warner Bros. Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (Instrumental Nelvana and Warner Bros. Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot (2015).png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Karita Spacebot (2015).png|Karita Spacebot as Sadness Penelope Pussycat.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Disgust Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:Instrumental Nelvana and Warner Bros. Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG